the_tooth_fairyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfictions
Teeth - by WaffleGuppies You don't see the Fairies, ''winged ''or otherwise, who stop being Good Fairies, because, once a fairy commits a truly ''bad ''deed, the changes come pretty fast. The Badge - by ladychraelix Alternate title: How Tooth Fairy Should Have Ended. A Special Case - by WaffleGuppies Another day, another case- but this dream-killer is playing host to a nasty surprise. It's all part of the job for Tracy. Prequel, one-shot, a little humour and a little horror. Invite Me - by WaffleGuppies An alternate (and ominous) Tracy has gone into hiding on the Human Plane, and Lily has dispatched an envoy to bring him back- but Tracy has a few tricks up his sleeve, and the hunter soon becomes the hunted. AU oneshot. Grounded - by WaffleGuppies Tracy prides himself on being able to push through anything to accomplish his work, but this particular cold is a nasty one. Semi-fluff (mostly friendship) involving a sick Tracy and Pearl. A Basket of Tracies - by tentaclemonsterhair A short story of a mysterious older woman with a basket full of tiny men up for free adoption. Inspired by this doodle by ladychraelix, and has two follow-up short stories: *A Basket of Tracies: Choosing Your Tracy - by ladychraelix *A Basket of Tracies: Friendship Drabbles - by ladychraelix Disbelieve - by Tib Dunncan Somewhere at the edges of his mind, he can still see it: a whole world dying in a dizzying collapse; his home, gone. It's left him broken, unable to remember who he is, and afraid of the dark. But he's not the only one who's afraid. Cleanup in Aisle D - by WaffleGuppies A long, long time before the events of the movie, Jerry gives a young and angry Tracy some free advice. Search for Tracy - by ladychraelix (UNFINISHED) A crack-fic idea written in a serious-fic manner: Rae and Tracy are somehow teleported into the world of Minecraft, with different spawn points, and must find the other before either one of them succumbs to the danger inherent in Minecraft. Honeybee-verse, but not canon to it. There He Is - by ladychraelix A Purge's Law drabble written with the track "There She Is" from the Portal 2 soundtrack as inspiration. Honeybee - by Tib Dunncan Tracy never thought that one forlorn night spent on The Human Plane, hiding from the embarrassment back home, could change everything; Rae never thought that talking to one familiar stranger, asking him about his woes and hoping to ease someone's troubles, could possibly spark so much. SCP-1594 - by WaffleGuppies A report file of the newest addition to Site 17 - a Fairy. Trick or Teeth - by WaffleGuppies On Halloween Night, the human world is strictly off limits to the Fairy Realm- but why? Tracy wants answers- and a chance to prove that even a small, wingless fairy can be a Tooth Fairy, no matter what anyone thinks. But has he bitten off more than he can chew? Childhood one-shot, written for K's birthday. 1594 - by Tib Dunncan Six months after the wedding, Tracy disappears while on assignment. Rae's magic-tarnished wedding band is the only reassurance she has that he's not dead, and she's willing to go to Hell and back to bring him home. Based off of SCP-1594 by wafflestories. Nightmare - by WaffleGuppies Fern is alive, and she knows what you did. The Letter - by WaffleGuppies (UNFINISHED) A young Tooth-Fairy-in-training discusses her mentor with her friends.